


come a little closer (now you mine, oh mine)

by sekai_tbh



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Oh Sehun, Bottoming from the Top, Confessions, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Language, M/M, Masturbation, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Smut, Top Kim Jongin | Kai, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-31 02:03:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12666024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sekai_tbh/pseuds/sekai_tbh
Summary: Lastly, Kai hyung. These days, we became closer a lot. As we spend time together, we know about each other more. The sense of loyalty unites us. Kai hyung, it is still not enough. We need to become a bit closer.- Oh SehunxThis wasn’t what Sehun meant by wanting them to be closer. This being completely naked on the bed, legs straddling Jongin’s lap and seated with his ass flush against the other’s thighs, Jongin’s hard cock buried deep inside him.





	come a little closer (now you mine, oh mine)

**Author's Note:**

> hello!! i’ve noticed there’s been a criminal lack of sekai fics on this site so i decided to write this! this idea was actually pitched to me by Ally (@sekaies on twitter) so y’all can thank her for this lol 
> 
> so if you haven’t read the tags yet, this is just a small smut fic. it’s based on sehun’s message to jongin about how he wants them to become closer. obviously ally and i totally went the dirty route to that lmao 
> 
> anyway, hope you enjoy!! :)
> 
> title by ‘Come Closer’ by Jessica Jarrel feat. Kr

_x_

 

 _Lastly, Kai hyung._  
_These days, we became closer a lot._  
_As we spend time together, we know about each other more._  
_The sense of loyalty unites us._  
_Kai hyung, it is still not enough._  
_We need to become a bit closer._

_\- Oh Sehun_

Sehun can’t help the soft whimper that escapes his lips as Jongin slides into him just that little bit more, the feeling of being spread open and so full making him feel impossibly warm.

Jongin leans up to gently nip at his earlobe, “You said you wanted us to be closer.” The elder starts, his tongue coming out to lick a hot stripe up against the shell of Sehun’s ear, sending shivers down Sehun’s spine, “Well, now I’m _inside_ you, babe. Is this close enough for you, Sehun?” He asks, voice low and deep, and Sehun blushes, bright and red.

 _This_ wasn’t what Sehun meant by wanting them to be closer. _This_ being completely naked on the bed, legs straddling Jongin’s lap and seated with his ass flush against the other’s thighs, Jongin’s hard cock buried deep inside him.

Jongin had snuck into his room after their interviews had been released, claiming he knew of a fun way they could get _even_ _closer_. And really, Sehun should’ve know something was up from the devilish smirk dancing on Jongin’s lips. But Sehun can’t really bring himself to complain now, especially not as Jongin firmly holds onto his hips and easily lifts his body, only to harshly thrust up as he’s brought back down onto Jongin’s length.

“ _J-Jongin_! _Hah-_ ” Sehun’s hands come up to grip at Jongin’s shoulders, his head tossed back, and eyes clenched shut in unbridled pleasure.

One of Jongin’s hands traces over the soft of Sehun’s tummy, moving up to pinch and brush at a pink nipple with his fingers, causing Sehun’s breath to hitch in his throat. “Mmm, you sound so good when you moan my name out like that,” The elder grunts out, indulging himself in the feeling of Sehun’s walls clenching tight around him. “God, you feel so good.” He lifts his head and crashes his lips against Sehun’s, mouths meeting in a hot, needy kiss.

Sehun lets his mouth fall open as Jongin licks at his lips, the latter’s tongue sliding in, rubbing and curling around his own. They make out heavily for a few minutes, lips and tongues hungrily moving until Sehun feels himself getting impatient by the lack of stimulation to his prostate. He starts moving, rolling and rocking his hips, and Jongin’s groan is muffled by the younger’s mouth. Jongin slightly pulls back, mouths still connected by a string of saliva, and he breathes against Sehun’s lips, “C’mon, baby, ride me.”

Sehun blushes at the pet name, and straightens up, starting off slow as he uses his grip on the other’s shoulders to lift himself off Jongin’s cock until just the head is inside, before sliding back down.

“Fuck,” Jongin curses, head leaning back against the headboard as Sehun picks up the pace, rocking his hips faster as he begins to ride Jongin into the mattress earnestly. “That’s it, just like that. You’re doing so good, Sehunnie.” Jongin praises as he runs his hands over the supple flesh of Sehun’s ass, gripping each cheek firmly and kneading them until the skin turns pink.

Sehun’s lips part in a pretty moan, one that sends a jolt straight to Jongin’s cock. Sehun rotates his hips, searching for that perfect angle where Jongin’s cock would hit his prostate every time and- _There_. “ _Ah-_ ” He lets out a loud cry as sparks of pleasure explode within him, and he bounces on Jongin’s lap faster, thighs flexing on either side of him from exertion.

Jongin grunts as the younger boy rides him with fervor, and he shifts his hazy eyes up to look at Sehun’s debauched face. He watches as flashes of ecstasy cross Sehun’s features, and takes in the sweat beaded on his pale skin, how red and swollen his lips have become, and listens to all the shameless noises falling out of the boy’s mouth. His teeth find his bottom lip as Sehun’s hips continue to slam down, engulfing his length in delicious heat, and he lets his gaze wander down, eyes taking in how he sinks into Sehun’s tight hole, again and again, connecting them in the most intimate of ways, making their bodies one.

All of a sudden, Jongin’s chest is filled to the brim with affection for the younger boy, and he sits up, wrapping his arms tight around Sehun’s middle and holding him close, burying his head in the crook of Sehun’s neck. Sehun is slightly taken aback at the elder’s embrace, and he stops moving, his hips stilling.

“Sehun...” Jongin mumbles, voice slightly muffled by Sehun’s skin. “I like this... I like being so close to you.” He presses a few gentle kisses to the younger’s throat, “I like _you_ ,” He admits softly, and Sehun’s heart swells with a rush of fondness.

Sehun wraps an arm around Jongin’s neck and runs his other hand soothingly through the elder’s brown locks, a smile on his lips as he whispers, “I like you, too. Let’s continue getting closer, Jongin. I want to be by your side always.” He can feel the grin on Jongin’s lips against his neck at his confession, and he moves his hands to cradle the elder’s jaw. He tilts his head to connect their mouths once more. Their lips are slick, fitting together perfectly, sucking and biting, and tongues sliding sloppily against each other.

Sehun eventually resumes his previous actions, and starts to grind down on Jongin’s cock, hips moving and body rolling in a slow, sensual motion.

Jongin growls deep in his chest, and breaks the kiss before leaning back, fingers splaying on Sehun’s hips as he braces his feet against the bed, and finally, _finally_ , fucks up into Sehun.

“Oh, _god_ ,” Sehun whines as Jongin buck his hips, his cock punching inside in a brutal, deep pace and sliding hotly against Sehun’s inner walls. Sehun places his hands on Jongin’s shoulders to brace himself as Jongin rocks him up, his ass bouncing against the elder’s lap with each thrust.

Their combined noises are absolutely lewd. Between Jongin’s grunts, and Sehun’s high-pitched moans, along with the obscene sound of skin against skin as Sehun bounces wildly as Jongin harshly fucks him; they were lucky the other members were out and they could be as loud as they felt like being.

“I’m c-close,” Sehun’s voice wavers, tongue sliding out to wet his quivering lips. Jongin doesn’t say anything and merely angles his hips up more, thrusting directly against Sehun’s prostate, the constant pressure on the bundle of nerves making Sehun see stars. “ _Shit_ ,” The younger whimpers, wrapping his fingers around his length and working his hand over himself, tugging and twisting in time with the cock sliding inside him.

Jongin groans at the sight of Sehun jerking himself off, and fucks in deeper. He reaches a hand behind Sehun to rub at where they’re connected, fingers brushing over Sehun’s puffy rim, and Sehun sobs, eyelashes glistening with tears.

“ _So good, so good_ ,” Sehun incoherently babbles, pumping his hand on his cock faster, and using the precome to make the slide much more slicker. He can’t even bring himself to meet Jongin’s movements anymore, too blissed out to move, so he just lets Jongin thrust up into him however he wants to. “I’m, _uh_ , I’m g-gonna come.”

With his fingers pressing harder against the other’s rim, Jongin mumbles, “Mmm, come for me, baby.”

The words are enough to send Sehun spiraling towards completion. “ _Jongin_!” He yells as his orgasm washes over him, come spilling hot and thick over his fingers, body shaking at the waves of pleasure coursing through his body. He weakly whines as Jongin continues to fuck him through his release, his head hanging as he loses the strength to hold it up himself, thighs shaking from the aftershocks.

“Fuck, you look so beautiful when you come,” Jongin pants out in a shaky breath, eyebrows drawn together and hips still moving, albeit erratically as he chases his own release.

Sehun helps to bring Jongin closer to the edge by squeezing around Jongin’s cock, grinding down slowly until he’s whining from over-sensitivity. “C’mon, Jongin. Come for me, too.”

Jongin doesn’t need to be told twice as he comes, groaning out Sehun’s name hoarsely as he spills inside the younger boy. Sehun whimpers at the hot spurts of come staining his walls and he clamps down on Jongin’s cock again, milking him of every last drop.

Sehun’s thighs tremble as he lifts himself off Jongin’s softening cock, quietly moaning at the feeling of Jongin’s warm come dripping out of his hole. Jongin reaches out to grab a handful of tissues from the bedside table, and they clean themselves the best they can before Sehun collapses next to the elder on the bed. The post-orgasm haze settles over them for a few moments, and Sehun turns to Jongin, pressing in closer. The younger’s eyes are a little glassy and unfocused, but he nuzzles into Jongin’s chest as the other wraps his arms around him, pulling him in.

“So,” Jongin starts, voice rough from use, “You said you wanted us to continue getting closer.” He points out, and Sehun nods with a smile. “Okay, let’s do that. We already did my idea, so what about you? Anything coming to mind?”

Sehun hums for a moment before twisting away and stretching his arms over his head, “Actually, yes.” He says before throwing Jongin a flirty smirk, “How about we get a little _closer_ in the shower?” He winks, and moves to get up from the bed.

Jongin’s never gotten up so fast as he did at that moment, grabbing Sehun’s hand and dragging him into the shower, Sehun sweetly giggling behind him at his sudden urgency.

**Author's Note:**

> :D
> 
> -
> 
> contact me!
> 
> twitter - [@sekai_tbh](https://mobile.twitter.com/sekai_tbh?lang=en)  
> [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/sekai_tbh)


End file.
